The present invention relates to an ignition shutoff device and a fuel supply shutoff device for an engine.
An ignition shutoff device for an engine, such as a lawnmower engine, grounds the ignition coil to prevent firing of the spark plug to kill the engine, or to prevent the engine from starting. During transport of an engine-driven product, fuel may move from the fuel tank into the combustion chamber and crankcase, which can wash away and dilute engine oil causing damage to the engine. Engine-driven products may include, but are not limited to, lawnmowers, edgers, augers, snow throwers, tillers, chippers, log splitters, generators and pressure washers, for example.